2 Tens and a Soul Society
by Manipulative Neko
Summary: 10 plus 10 equals love? Not likely, but that won't stop nearly all of Soul Society's captains and lieutenants from playing matchmaker with their youngest captain, Toushiro Hitsugaya! Not all is well, however, and dark forces are plotting revenge.


Second Bleach fanfic and another HitsugayaOC one at that. This one's a little more interesting (I think) than the other, but you guys decide and read whatcha want! Some reviews would be great to tell me what you guys like or don't. Thank you!

Enjoy!

* * *

Long ago, the Soul Society was divided into separate dimensions.

Each had their own captains and squadrons to protect their own society, never coming in contact with each other unless it deemed a true emergency.

That emergency is now.

*****

I ran down the wooden hall, the landscape of the black ground and gray sky as familiar to me as the zanpaktou I held on my back. The head commander had called an emergency meeting, one that involved traveling between the dimensions. That had never happened before. Old as he was, the Commander seemed to have a few screws loose to call a meeting so abruptly.

I slid around a corner, using my birthright to avoid the corner. Up ahead, fellow Captain of 5th Squad, Laina, waited for me at the corner. She smiled, her tan skin shining brightly against the bleak background.

"Are you excited?" She asked, running beside me.

I shook my head. "Not at all. This doesn't make sense to me."

"Always the pessimist. We finally get to see the other Societies and you don't think it feels right."

Laina, an elder Captain, acted like a young child and always saw the light in every one and thing. Sometimes, her optimism helped, but when the knots in my stomach tightened as we neared the Commander's meeting room, it just seemed useless. We stopped, announced ourselves, and the doors opened. We were the last ones there, all the other ten Captains standing at perfect attention.

"Captain Laina," the Commander spoke, his old voice strong despite the apparent lack of strength in his aging body. "Captain Eira. You are late."

Laina bowed. "Sir!"

I followed. "I apologize sir. The Hell Hound seemed to have been injured."

I could feel the Commander's eyes narrow. Hell Hounds were never injured. I felt the same. Someone hadn't wanted me to come. The uneasy feeling had begun at that moment and continued to progress as the minutes passed.

"Will he survive?"

Still bowed, I nodded. "Yes sir. I stopped the bleeding and called for a pair to take him to the Infirmary. He should be fine."

"Who would injure a Hound?" Captain of 9th Squad, Kiro, tilted his head. "It doesn't make sense."

"No it does not," The Commander said. "However, that matters little compared to our biggest problem."

My skin stiffened. Laina broke off to take her place between Captains Gregori and Zarra, captains of 3rd and 7th squads respectively. I took my place across from Kiro, who's dark eyes asked me what troubled me. I looked up and then down before finally turning my attention back to the Commander. Hopefully, Kiro understood.

"In the Soul Society protecting Karakura town, three captains turned their backs on their duties, siding with the Hollows and living in a palace called Hueco Mundo."

"Hueco Mundo?" Laina inquired. "You mean they've sides with the Arrancars?"

"Yes."

I felt Kiro's eyes on me. "Who are the captains?"

I cursed Kiro for asking. I cursed him for three centuries.

"3rd Squad Captain Ichimaru Gin, 5th Squad Captain Aizen Souske, and 9th Squad Captain Kaname Tousen. They have sided with the Arrancars, forming a group called the Espada and plan to destroy the Soul Society and all of its dimensions."

"They called on us?" Captain Gregori inquired. "But why? Do they not have the means of killing their former captains themselves?"

"My thoughts exactly," Zarra agreed. "Why risk our lives for theirs?"

"What does it matter?" Captain of 11th Squad, Desire, pronounced Desiray, demanded. She clenched her fist. "We'll just kill 'em all!"

I sighed. "Unfortunately, I have to agree with 11. Though I don't condone blindly running into a battle, if Souske Aizen and his army decide to destroy all of Soul Society, then that includes us."

"Of course, we should prepare for battle," Kiro added. "Does the Soul Society of Karakura know we are coming?"

The Commander nodded. "They do. We were the only dimension to agree to help them."

The silence weighed upon us like a massive amount of spiritual pressure. It didn't surprise me. The dimensions never helped each other out nor asked for help. The social stigma put upon such an action was social suicide to put it simply. However, letting three captains from Karakura, the Society that prided itself on loyalty, respect, and an overall acceptance of the rules, destroy the entire universe was unthinkable. Regardless of history, I wanted to live and no one from Karakura would take that away from me.

"When do we leave?" Kiro asked. "And who is going?"

"Aren't we all?" Laina asked in her usual confused manner.

"It'd be foolish to let all of our Captains go," I explained. "It'd be better to send a couple of our best, who can deal well with others, and then a few Vice Captains to even out the loss back home."

"Exactly," The Commander agreed. "I am sending Captains Laina, Zinnia, Kiro, Eira, and Desire with the Vice Captains of Squadrons 2, 4, 12, and 13, for a total of nine high ranking soul reapers. You will fight for us by their side and defeat these maggots that have given Karakura such a difficult time. I expect a quick return."

"Sir, yes sir," we captains said in unison.

"Now go and do not disappoint me."

*****

" What are you planning on taking?" Laina asked me. She had arrived at my Squadron headquarters looking bewildered and confused. I ignored her for the most part, making sure I had my clothes in the right order, left my Vice Captain explicit instructions on how to handle business until I returned, and which dimension pathway to take to get to the Karakura Soul Society quickly.

"Clothes, sword, paper work, and a Hell Hound."

Her eyes widened. "Really? You're going to take on of them?" Hell Hounds had terrified Laina since she was appointed Captain roughly two hundred years ago.

"I must to send information back and forth. They travel through dimensions quick and guard the information with their lives." The image of the Hell Hound came back, it's lava colored blood vivid colors in my mind. I shook it away. "You should prepare. This isn't a vacation."

"I know." She pouted. "Stop treating me like a child when you are so young."

I sighed. "Laina, I don't mean to be rude, but could you please go? I don't want to forget anything and your conversations will make me forget."

"What a shame that would be for your perfect reputation." She stormed off.

"What was that about?" Kiro strolled in, placing his black bag and zanpaktou on my bed.

"I told her to leave."

He laughed. "She tries so hard to be your friend."

"And that is exactly why she isn't. I don't want or need companions."

"No, you don't. I gave up on that dream long ago."

I spun around. "I think I'm done. Are you?"

He nodded. "Commander General told me to pair with you. We'll be the first to arrive, followed by Vice Captains Dante, Lao, and Mara. Then Captains Zinnia, Laina and Vice Captain Isabelle. Captain Desire will be the last to arrive."

"We're taking different pathways."

"To avoid an ambush by the Arrancars. One group will make it out regardless of the number of Arrancars."

I nodded. That was good. "And what happened when we arrive?"

"Hopefully, we'll be greeted by Karakura's Captains, but who knows."

I pulled my zanpaktou over my head, tightened the strap is hung on, and looked at my partner. "Ready?"

"Of course."

"Let's go." I wasn't taking any chances. I'd kill anyone who came in my way, blood relation or not.

*****

We passed through the dimension relatively easily. We had to stop once to rest, hiding our spiritual pressure to remain unnoticed taking a toll on our stamina. We started back up within a few hours, making it to the Karakura Soul Society in record time. We were met by 9th Squad's acting captain Shuuhei Hisagi and 3rd Sqaud's acting captain, Kira Izuru.

"Captain Eira and Captain Kiro, yes?" Izuru asked.

I nodded. "Yes. Just arrived from Seireitei 54. We are here on emergency business."

They both nodded. "Come this way. Our Head Captain will see you now."

Kiro went first, ordering me to stay behind and wait for the others.

"But-"

"No, Eira," he insisted. "Stay here and wait."

"I'll stay too," Izuru offered.

Discussion ended, Kiro and Hisagi left. I sighed, counting the seconds as they passed. Izuru didn't speak and I didn't ask questions to get any conversation going. We were on nine hundred seconds and still silent.

"So, do you know anything about this?"

"Of course I do. Your captains are having difficulty with three of your former captains and requested our assistance."

He frowned. "I believe you are misinformed."

"Hardly. I am here to give my assistance to kill your former captains, no matter what the costs. That is how we of Seireitei 54 get things done. I'm sorry if that is not how you do things."

"How dare you!"

"Have I hit a nerve?" I asked. "I know who you are, Kira Izuru. You were Ichimaru's lieutenant and defended him because your loyalty told you to. You are biased and therefore cannot defeat the enemy. The same for Shuuhei Hisgai and I assume Momo Hinamori. In all accounts, your Seireitei is down six members, instead of three. And then there is Captain Jushiro Ukitake, who's health wavers day by day and pegs him as unreliable. You need our help, Kira Izuru, so I suggest not arguing with me anymore."

"Captain!"

I turned to see Vice-Captain Lao running towards me.

"Captain! There's been an incident."

I sighed. "Let me guess, Laina?"

He nodded. "She entered before her time slot and is currently lost. We cannot find her."

I closed my eyes and searched for her presence. Nothing came to me. And then I felt a slight spark. I spun around, quickly enraged. Laina was already here and standing right next to Kiro. They had planned this all along. And I knew exactly what they would say.

"Lieutenant Izuru." I turned my ice cold eyes to him. "What were your orders?"

He stepped back. "I-I was ordered to meet you and the vice-captains following you."

"Really? Or was your order to keep me from entering the Seireitei until I had permission to enter?"

He looked down and I smiled at the distrust among my own comrades. "Lao!"

"Captain!"

"See to it that Lieutenant Izuru stays put."

"Eira-"

The point of my zanpaktou touched his neck. "_Captain_ Eira, Izuru. And this issue has nothing to do with you. I suggest you follow _my_ orders and keep yourself alive." I gave a cold look to the Vice Captain before disappearing towards Kiro and Laina.

Rage flowed through me. I knew they felt my spiritual pressure. I didn't feel the need to hide it. Captains looked alert as I sped past them, too quick for them to catch before they knew what to do. They followed me and the alarm sounded for intruders. Really? Intruder? Ha! Like I'd bother.

I blocked the attack, coming face to face with a young boy. His hair was bleach white and short. He had teal eyes, icy cold, and his face held an expression of permanent annoyance. He held his sword against mine.

"Declare yourself." Though small, his voice was clear and strong. I noticed the captain uniform and relaxed my stance. I slid my sword into it's sheath.

"Captain Eira of Seireitei 54."

He sheathed his sword as well. "Why was there an intruder alert?" he demanded of the soul reapers surrounding us.

"We were told to keep her until she had permission to enter," Izuru replied. He gave a smug smile in my direction. Like I cared what happened to Lao. If he couldn't handle himself against the soul reaper like Izuru, then he wouldn't last against the enemy.

"Why?" the young boy asked.

"She's-"

"I have relation to Souske Aizen," I explained bitterly. "I guess your Head Captain"-I spat the title- "sees me as a threat because of it."

"With good reason," shouted another captain. I knew her as Soi Fon. She didn't look pleased and then I reminded myself that she never did. "You disobeyed an order."

"I did no such thing," I argued, moving to face both her and the white haired captain.

"You were told to stay put until you had permission," Soi Fon continued.

"On the contrary. I was told no such thing until I myself realized what was happening. I _asked_ the lieutenant what his orders were and he answered. Therefore, I was never _ordered_ to do anything."

She fumed. Oh she fumed so much that I thought her head would burst. She had no right to arrest me, which I could see was her mission. She glared at me, trying to figure out a way to catch me in a lie. Too bad I hadn't told a single one.

"You said you have relation to Souske Aizen." I turned my eyes to the young captain. "What is it?"

"He's my elder brother," I said simply.

It's a safe bet to say that all except two soul reapers gasped. One of them was Lao, who had finally showed himself, and since he already knew of my sibling, he had no shocked gasp to give. The other was the captain I had answered, though he did frown even more.

"To ease your worries, I never grew up with him. He left for the Academy before I was born."

"You still bear a relation," Soi Fon pointed out, seething.

"I do, but does it matter? If I never learned his way of thinking, of his plan to destroy the Soul Society, then how am I a threat? Aizen himself has no idea I am even alive."

"Why?"

I turned back to the young captain. "My parents died in a house fire when I was six. I ran from it, but no one found out about the fire until the day after when I had already become an orphan in a different town in a different dimension of the Soul Society."

"Aizen must believe you died along with your parents."

I shrugged. "I can only assume so. The only reason my heritage came up was because of a blood test I had taken to measure my spiritual potential before becoming a Captain."

He nodded. "I see."

"Eira, Eira, Eira, will you ever listen to me?" Kiro sang from behind.

I gave a spiteful grin. "As soon as you prove yourself worthy of my attention."

"You should've stayed."

"You should've told me what the orders were."

"Would you have listened?"

My hands went to my hips. "Despite your beliefs, I do not have any reason to disobey orders from another Seireitei who has been betrayed by my own brother. It makes sense. Would I have liked it? No. Would I have listened? Yes. Two very different questions, Kiro. Though, you can't help yourself can you?"

He growled.

"There's my answer. You hate that I, a woman, have power that surpasses your won so you took advantage of the fact that I needed to be detained and causing this entire mess yourself." I clapped twice. "Congratulations. Did you get what you wanted?"

He didn't answer. He just gave me a cold glare.

"Didn't think so."

"Would you stop?" Laina came up from behind Kiro. "Why do you always have to be a spoil sport?"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Did I get permission or not?"

"You did, though you don't deserve it after what you did."

I waved my hand. "Oh please. I did nothing. Where am I staying?"

She crossed her arms, suddenly smug. I hated Laina's smug attitude. It always meant trouble for me. "Squad Ten barracks. You'll be staying with the captain."

"And that'd be who?"

She twirled her finger for me to turn around. Her smile made me want to punch her hard enough to smash her little nose for the rest of her life.

I turned, looking at the young captain. He didn't look pleased.

"You?"

"Meet Captain of Squad 10," Laina continued as I stared at the young captain. "Toushiro Hitsugaya."

Fuck.

My.

Life.

* * *

Ya like? I tried to make her...a know it all. I hope I succeeded. ^^; Review and tell me whatcha think!! Thanks for reading.


End file.
